


Мои действия после первого оргазма: Юури

by Lavender_Prime



Series: Мои действия после первого оргазма [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Мои действия после первого оргазма: Юури

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What I Did Immediately After My First Orgasm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459803) by apapazukamori. 



После их первого секса у Юури случился легкий нервный срыв. Мурата тихо сидел, накинув на бедра простыню, в то время как Юури натянул штаны и рубашку и принялся рысцой носиться по комнате. А также бормотать что-то себе под нос и размахивать руками, словно пытаясь понять, что же именно из их совместных действий «сделало его геем». Не самая приятная ситуация, как ни посмотри, но, с другой стороны, вовсе не неожиданная. Мурата позволил Юури выпустить пар в свойственной ему манере, решив, что раз друг не делает попыток выбежать из комнаты, все не так плохо, как ему показалось.  
– …маман меня убьет. Погоди-ка… нет, она наверняка подумает, что это круто! – бормотал Юури, продолжая вытаптывать дорожку на ковре. – Боги, я что, в нашей семье единственный нормальный? – Он быстро обернулся на кровать, где все еще сидел, сложив руки на колени, Мурата, и поморщился. – Блин, мы все психи…  
– Шибуя, – наконец-то начал Мурата, решив взять дело в свои руки до того, как мао перейдет от ожидаемой реакции его мамочки к тому, что наверняка скажет его старший брат, – если ты не в курсе, то ты вовсе не обязан кому-то что-то рассказывать, пока сам этого не захочешь.   
Юури в ужасе уставился на него.  
– А зачем мне вообще об этом рассказывать?!  
Мурата задумался, от кого же тогда, по мнению Юури, произойдет утечка информации, если не от него самого. Очевидно, предыдущий бег по кругу не включал в себя возможность, что Юури признается во всем сам, лично.  
Мурата мысленно выругал себя за то, что дал мао новый повод для беспокойства.  
– По-твоему, люди могут такое угадать? – спросил он, приподняв бровь. Хм, возможно, стоило проявить побольше сочувствия. Или, по крайней мере, успокоить Юури прежде, чем тот ухитрится всерьез обидеть его.  
Юури помешкал, а затем в ужасе распахнул глаза.  
– Все, я покойник, – пробормотал он, закрывая лицо ладонями, – я вообще не умею хранить секреты, даже всегда выбалтываю Шори, что купил ему на день рождения…  
Закатив глаза, Мурата медленно откинул простыню и переместился к краю кровати. Стоило ему шевельнуться, как внимание Юури тут же сосредоточилось на сползающей простыне – напоминание о том, что один из них даже и не подумал одеться. Количество одежды на обоих ясно демонстрировало их мнение о текущей ситуации.   
– Шибуя, иди сюда, – Мурата протянул ему руку. Юури посмотрел на нее так, словно та кусалась. Однако когда Мудрец не выказал ни малейшего стремления убрать руку, Юури осторожно сделал шаг вперед. Легкий румянец, заливший щеки Юури, вызвал у Мураты улыбку, а Юури, до этого упрямо смотревший тому только в глаза, быстро отвел взгляд.  
Юури все же дошел до постели и встал рядом – все равно не принимая предложенную руку. Мурата опустил ее на колено и вздохнул.  
– Тебя сейчас инфаркт хватит, – мягко поддразнил он, – а ты для него еще слишком молод.  
Плечи мао обмякли, и он снова закрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным?  
– Мне весьма понравилось все, что мы делали, – ответил Мурата и сочувственно улыбнулся, когда Юури густо покраснел.  
– Но… мне казалось, тебе нравятся девушки.  
Мурата чуть не рассмеялся: какая-то часть его дико веселилась от всего этого разговора и от этих слов чуть не заулюлюкала в ответ. Вместо этого он пожал плечами, как обычно держа себя в узде. Ну, не стопроцентно, но в основном в этом виноват слишком длинный язык Юури… Мурата вновь быстро подавил непрошеные мысли, подался вперед и отвел ладонь Юури от его лица. Мао неохотно встретился с ним взглядом.  
– Ты мне тоже нравишься. – Опять защитный жест, но нога Юури стала еще чуточку ближе к колену Мураты, так что тот решил продолжать.  
– А почему именно я?  
Еше одно пожатие плечами.  
– Потому что ты – это ты.  
Юури опустил ладони – но закатил глаза.  
– Дурак, все не так просто.  
Мурата усмехнулся и откинулся назад на локти, удобно расположившись и продолжая смотреть на Юури.  
– Именно так, – и его усмешка смягчилась до улыбки. – В конце концов, у кого тут четырехтясячелетний опыт? Поверь мне, все именно так просто.  
Тот явно не верил его словам, но в выражении его лица появилось что-то новое: некая тоскливая жажда веры в то, что Мурата сказал правду.  
– Но мы оба парни…  
– Шибуя, ты находишь меня отвратительным?  
Юури распахнул глаза, а потом резко и вызывающе нахмурился:  
– Нет!  
Мурата на миг позволил себе насладиться, как от этих слов на секунду сбилось сердце, улыбнулся и вернулся к разговору.  
– Тогда просто помни об этом, если тебе так легче. Есть только я – и только ты. Вот и все. – Разумеется, Юури был прав, и всё было далеко не так просто, как Мурата пытался его убедить, но это была уже тема для другой беседы – гораздо, гораздо позднее. Прямо сейчас Мурата ставил перед собой единственную цель – успокоить мао, и не гнушался упрощать все до минимума, если это поможет достичь цели.  
– Только я и ты, хм… – Юури ухватил пальцами простыню и принялся ее комкать, обдумывая. Потом неуверенно усмехнулся: – Ну, думаю, меня это устраивает.  
Мурата часто ужасался или раздражался от способности друга не просто игнорировать реальность, но еще и игнорировать ее так, чтобы самому поверить в придуманный им же самим миф. Правда, потом он вспоминал, что Юури в равной степени умеет претворить свою выдумку в реальность. Возможно, ему тоже стоит так сделать, по крайней мере, на этот раз.  
Мурата перенес вес на один локоть и потянул Шибую за рукав.  
– Единственное, что меня не устраивает прямо сейчас – это то, что ты там, а я здесь. Исправь это.  
Юури с секунду пристально смотрел ему в глаза – и рассмеялся.


End file.
